When the Rain Falls
by Destined Darkness
Summary: When young Thranduil goes for walk in the forest, he ignores the warnings of his father and the consequences are worse than anyone could possibly have foreseen...
1. If You Go Out In the Woods Today

HELLO! :D I've been planning to write a young Thranduil torture fic for a long, long time so! :)

This is going to be written with Ar... Legolas Thranduilion. :) So yer! :D

Enjoy and review! :)

* * *

When the Rain Falls

Prologue: If You Go Out In the Woods Today

Deep in the forest of his home, the young Prince Thranduil Oropherion did not know what was happening, could not know what was happening. The only thing he did know was that he was captive to some very, very bad men, captive and being taken further and further from help, further from everything he knew.

His father had warned him that there were some bad men about but he had ignored his fathers worrying, had waved it away as his fathers tendency to be overly pretentious, well now he knew the truth, now he knew his father had been right.. now however was too late. It was too late to take back the pain in his shoulder from the arrow wound, it was too late to take back the gash in his side from a sword slash, it was too late to take a step back and think everything through. It was too late, way, way too late and now he was in trouble.

The pain the Prince felt increased with every forced step he made, the lightheadedness increased with every breath and the nausea with every beat of his heart. The Prince knew things were not going to end well for him and indeed they never did!

The Prince stumbled and fell to the forest floor, a mistake he would regret for a good time afterwards.

(-)

_He should be back by now, he should be back by now, he should be back by..._ this was all King Oropher could think as he paced back and forth in his study, his guards had informed him that his son had not returned from his walk and that it was now 4 hours past sundown... no one knew where the Prince had gone and no one knew when he'd be back and, though none of them said it, no one knew _if _he'd be coming back.

A knock on the door had the king stop dead in his tracks, "Enter" he called and the door opened as a guard walked in, the guard bowed and addressed his king and then went on to say

"We have found the Princes weapons, my lord. They were discarded in the forest and bloody, we could not find the Prince..." the guard said clearing his throat uncertainly, the king closed his eyes, this news was not welcome, he thanked the guard and ordered a search party leave at dawn, he did not state he would be leading the party, he did not need too, the guard had already guessed...

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked that! Arya's chapter next! :)


	2. Unforeseeable Consequences

**Legolas Thranduilion here. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: *cackles evilly* Now it's my turn for a chapter! And DD set up the most wonderful opening for a … Now, I can't tell you, now can I! Nope! You's shalt have to wait! *giggles* And now for the torture and *SPOILER* of Thrandy!**

"Get up," one of the men growled, kicking Thranduil in the ribs. Thranduil could not help but cry out in pain as the man's boot hit the gash in his side. He curled in on himself.

"I said, get up!" The man dragged the young prince to his feet and pushed him forward. Thranduil stumbled, legs refusing to bear his weight, and fell to the ground again.

"You know, Jerome, dragging him through the forest doesn't do much to get your revenge on the elves. Maybe we should just deal with him here."

It was one of the other men who said this and it made Thranduil slightly scared, but he didn't show it. Were they going to kill him? Or worse?

"Good idea, Bryn. Plus, I'm tired of having to drag this whelp up every few minutes," Jerome agreed, much to the pleasure of the other men. Jerome apparently had a brother who had been killed by the Silvan elves and he wanted revenge of some form. They all wanted revenge on the elves for some reason or another and the elven king's son was the perfect way to take it out.

Once the men found a clear spot, they tied Thranduil up so he couldn't escape and began setting up camp. An older man, older than the others, sat by the fire they had built and was mixing together various powders in a bowl.

It wasn't long before Jerome came over and dragged the prince to his feet to his feet.

"It's time to show your father not to just go about killing humans, elfling," he growled in Thranduil's ear.

"My father," Thranduil protested, "would not kill humans without provocation!"

"Oh really? I guess my brother just dropped dead for no reason with an arrow in his chest while a pointy eared bastard was hiding in the trees with a bow minding his own business."

"I don't know what you saw or what happened, but King Oropher would _never _order for a human to be killed for no reason."

"Just shut up, elfling!" Jerome snapped at him. "Is it ready yet, Malcolm?"

The older man, name now known to be Malcolm, grinned devilishly and nodded. Prince Thranduil hadn't see his face before now as before it had been obscured by a cowl and then his back had been turned to him. Now he saw the twisted scar on the left side of his face that ran from his eyebrow to his cheek. Malcolm's left eye was white, blinded by the wound that had left the horrible scar.

"Come, _prince._" Jerome said the word prince with scorn, shoving Thranduil in front of him and toward Malcolm. The other men in the group watched with anticipation.

Thranduil struggled, knowing whatever they were going to do to him would not be pleasant at all. He twisted in Jerome's grip and somehow managed to get turned around, facing the man. Wasting no time, Thranduil kneed Jerome in the stomach. Jerome let go of the young prince, winded, and Thranduil started running, ignoring the burning pain in his side and shoulder.

He did not get far though. Bryn, seeing him make a break for it, tackled him. Thranduil struggled against the human, but Bryn's hand found the open wound on his shoulder. A white hot pain exploded in his shoulder and Thranduil cried out and curled up into a ball.

Now that the young prince was incapacitated for the time being, Malcolm could do what he had planned for the revenge on the elves of Mirkwood. He came over with his concoction and knelt down by the prince and Bryn forced him to straighten out. Jerome had recovered and was watching intently.

"Open wide, elf," Malcolm said. He was not, however, talking about the prince's mouth. Without warning, he poured whatever was in the bowl into Thranduil's eyes.

Unable to stop himself, Thranduil screamed. It felt as if a poker that had sat in the fire too long was being inserted into his eyes. He squeezed his eyelids tightly together, but his eyes still burned. As if from far away, he heard Jerome say to the rest of the group, "Pack up. We leave him for the elves to find, and when they do, they will have learned what happens when they kill humans."

The humans did as they were told and soon had left, leaving the prince to the pain that still burned behind his eyelids. Tears caused by pain leaked out from Thranduil's closed eyes. _How could I have been so stupid? _Thranduil couldn't help but wonder yet again. He had been warned about humans, yet he had not heeded those warnings.

Thranduil did not know how much time had passed before the burning in his eyes stopped. Cautiously, he opened his eyes. If he didn't know they were open, Thranduil would have thought that his eyes were still closed. The world around him was pitch black.

He supposed it was nighttime. At least he did until he heard the birds chirping and felt the warmth of a ray of sun on his face. There was only one conclusion he could make. He was blind.

***giggles insanely* Who knew torturing Thrandy could be this much fun? I certainly didn't! As it turns out, it's as much fun as torturing Legolas! Ah well… don't forget to review! Or you could forget if you wanted to.**

_DD here! :) Thanks 'Duilion. New nickname, deal with it! My turn next! *giggles insanely* So to reviews!_

_Jibril: Thank you. I hope this was a bit longer, the next chapter should be longer as we are just getting stated! :) *evil grin*_

_Måne: I know! I thought that as the plot bunny appeared in my head! :P We shall keep on writing! For after all, what's the point of writing if no one's going to be reading?_


	3. When the Rain Falls

DD here! :) This chapter is mine! All mine! :D That's about the only thing I own… I don't own anyone in it though :)

Dunno if any of y'all have seen Daredevil but it's an awesome movie. That's where the idea of this fic came from :nod: Watch it, you will.

* * *

**When the Rain Falls**

**"**_When it rains, it's like there's a rooftop on the world. Each raindrop makes a sound the first time it falls on a surface. Just then, it's like I... it's like I can see again."_ **Matt Murdock, Daredevil (2003)**

Unable to see, barely able to move, Thranduil Oropherion forced himself to his feet, clinging tightly to a tree for dear life. He did not know where he was and he didn't want to accept what had happened. He also did not know how long he'd been away from home.

Listening to sounds that signified the day, seeing only night's darkness. No longer able to keep himself on his feet, Thranduil collapsed down against the tree roots. He felt a small brush in his mind as the tree he leaned against tried to speak to him; he pushed it away and blocked it from his mind, he wasn't in the mood. He would not see the nature around him weeping for their prince and he would not let himself listen to its song, he couldn't.

The young prince swallowed sobs as he realized he would be now a burden on everyone he loved, he gasped as he realized he would never be able to see his father's face again, never be able to see the smile he so loved, never be able to see his friends, he realized he'd never be able to see the face of any elleth who came to love him.

After a while, something inside the prince snapped and his tears fell freely as he shook with sobs. As the prince cried, it started to rain and he looked up, opened his eyes and gasped. He could hear the sound of every raindrop hitting the surface that would break its fall and as that drop hit that surface it was like he could _see_ it. The sound alerted him there was something there and each drop sounded different depending on what surface it hit and how. The sounds of the drops hitting home formed the image of the world around him and before him he could _see_ a small path, he sucked in his breath and painfully crawled towards it.

The prince was so focussed on following the path the raindrops allowed him to see that he did not hear the footsteps or voices coming towards him and if he did, he didn't pay attention to them.

The rain kept falling and the prince was slowly becoming tired. Finally he gave up and leaned back against a tree. He sighed and closed his eyes, cutting off the sight the rain drops gave him. He could still hear them but that was not the same as _seeing_ them.

The princes ears twitched as he heard familiar voices and his heart soared. "A-Adar?" he said as he opened his eyes, in his _vision_ he could see the shapes of people, they glowed as each drop fell on them.

"Ion nin?" Thranduil heard his father's voice and he _saw_ him running towards him. He could hear the sound of fabric rubbing against fabric rubbing against skin and the sound of feet on a muddy, slippery ground and he smiled and closed his eyes and just listened to his fathers approach.

"Ada…" Thranduil whispered as he heard his father kneel beside him, he kept his eyes tightly shut. He did not jump when he felt a hand stroke his cheek; he'd heard the fabric as the arm moved.

"Ion nin. What happened? Are you alright? What's wrong?" he heard his father ask, worried. The prince winced and opened his eyes, through his newly found rain vision, he could see the worry on his fathers face but it was a hazy vision.

"I-I'm blind, adar… I-I'm sorry. I should have listened to you, I shouldn't have left. I'm so sorry, father. I'm so sorry." He whispered. He heard his father gasp and he could _see_ his father's shoulders stiffen and he closed his eyes again.

"You-you're what? How can you be blind? How is it possible?" his father asked, fear unsuccessfully masked in his voice. The prince shuddered at the memory and when he finally spoke; his voice was tiny and fearful, childlike.

"It hurts, ada. It hurts. I'm running… he's got me… struggling…" Thranduil gasped and tears slipped from his eyes, he whimpered "It hurts. He's holding me down… a voice… a bowl of something… liquid… burning..." Thranduil bit back a scream as he remembered the pain that had come from the vile concoction he'd had poured in his eyes. The memory overwhelmed him and he lost control and started panicking "Screaming, I'm screaming. It hurts. Make it stop, Ada, make it stop! Ada! Ada! Make it stop. It hurts! I'm sorry, ada. I'm sorry! Make it stop! Please ada!" Thranduil did not feel the arms wrap around him, he did not hear the voice trying to comfort him and then he opened his eyes, the rain had stopped and he could no longer _see_, he gasped and in his mind he heard birds chirping "Dark… can't see... must be night time… must be… birds… chirping… warmth on face… can't see… can't see. Blind. I'm blind. Valar, I'm blind!" Thranduil sobbed as arms wrapped tighter around him.

"Shh… ion nin. Shh… it's alright. Adar's got you." He finally heard his father's voice and started to calm down, leaning into his fathers embrace, ignoring the pain shooting through him from his wounds. Slowly he drifted to sleep, exhausted and emotionally drained.

The king seethed as he held his sleeping son in his arms. _I promise you, ion nin, I will find who did this to you and I will slaughter them. I will rip their still beating hearts from their chests and make them watch as their pitiful hearts beat their last beats. I will rip out their intestines, tie them to a tree and set them on fire. I will_ not_ let them get away with this! _

Being very careful, the king stood, his son in his arms, and carried him back to his horse and his guards and they made their way back home.

Each time it rained, the prince would stir; he'd open his eyes and smile. He'd remain awake for only a few minutes before he'd fall asleep again until the next rainfall. His father and guards would fall silent each time it rained. They'd fall silent and watch the prince.

As it turned out, it was raining when the party made it back home, the prince refused to be taken inside while it was still raining… he would not say why and his father decided to allow him this one request. When the prince finally passed out, he was carried inside and taken to the healing wing, his father at his side the whole way, determined to be there when his son woke once more.

* * *

A/N: Well! That was fun! :D

We thank you for the reviews and Oropher torture sounds… interesting to say the least *evil grin* I think we shall do that at some point.

Legolas Thranduilion's replies to reviews! :)

Måne: I's glad you liked the little chapter of Thranduil's blinding! And as for thinking it's funny to torture Thranduil...Why yes, yes, we do! It is quite fun to torture young Thrandy! *shrugs* As you said, nobody ever does it!

Alya: *is tacklehuggleglomped to death then revived* *grins evilly* Yess! I's blinded Thrandy and it was rather fun to do!

Next chapter is 'Duilion's. *runs off*


	4. Rather Die Than Endure This Living Hell

DD's absolving of all crimes: You can not condemn me, I had nothing to do with why this took so long, I pestered Thranduilion pretty much every day and death glared her and everything so I think I tried as much as I could being half way around the world from her... just saying.

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Thranduilion here! Sorry this has taken so long, but that little rabbit seems to have decided to go on vacation and leave me without inspiration. Hey! That rhymed! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! **

When Thranduil slowly made his way back to consciousness, he was aware of a throbbing pain in his shoulder and side. The events of what was probably days ago washed over him. No, he thought, he could not be blind, that could not have happened. Maybe it was a dream, maybe he had passed out because of his injuries and only imagined that the men had blinded him. The young prince could not open his eyes to find out the truth, for he knew that it was too real to have been a dream.

He felt fingers threading through his hair and knew that they we those of his father, King Oropher. A new thought came to Thranduil's mind. How could he be the Prince of Mirkwood, how could he inherit his father's throne and keep Mirkwood safe if he was blind?

His father must have sensed somehow that the he was awake, for a few moments later, he heard him ask, "Ion nin? Are you awake? Open your eyes, please."

Thranduil squeezed his eyes all the tighter though. He did not want to open them to see only darkness.

"Ion nin," Oropher said again, "please open your eyes."

Thranduil knew that as soon as the healer got wind that he was awake, he would have even more people asking him to open his eyes. He would rather do it here with his father than with a dozen healers.

Very slowly, the young prince opened his eyes, hoping against hope that he would be able to see his father's face smiling down upon him. But there was only darkness, an endless sea of it.

Thranduil cried out in despair and quickly squeezed his eyes shut. His fears were confirmed, he was blind.

When his son cried out, King Oropher knew that he was indeed blind. Thranduil had told him so when they had found him in the woods and the healers had confirmed it, but he still had not believed that Thranduil was blind.

He knew that whatever he was feeling though could not be compared to what his son must be feeling. Never again would he be able to see the forests of Mirkwood or the blue sky stretching above. As a wood elf, Thranduil had delighted in seeing these small beauties of the natural world, but he would be able to do so no longer.

Then a horrible thought came to the elven king's mind. What if his son faded? What if his disability caused him to loose the will to live? No! Oropher pushed the thought away. Thranduil would not fade, he would not allow that to happen.

"Ada?"

Thranduil's voice broke through his father's thoughts.

"Yes, ion nin?"

"What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to live like this?"

"Everything will be alright," Oropher said, trying to be reassuring even though he knew that there was no way everything would be alright.

"You and I both know that isn't true," Thranduil said, his sightless eyes somehow finding his father's. "I can never be a prince like this. I will never be able to fight again, protect the people of Mirkwood, when I am blind."

Oropher moved from his seat in a chair beside Thranduil's bed to the bed itself.

"No," he said, trying to convince himself as much as his son, "we will overcome this somehow."

Thranduil didn't respond to this, for he did not know what to say. Even though his father tried to reassure him that it was all right, he knew it was not and never would be.

Oropher stood up. "I need to inform the healers that you are awake now, ion nin. I will be back soon."

As Oropher moved towards the door, Thranduil spoke up.

"I wish I had died, Ada. I would rather have died than live in darkness until the end of my days."

Anger flared up inside the king of Mirkwood. They would pay. The men who had done this to his son, made him wish for death rather than darkness, oh, they would pay very dearly.

**Er…. yeah….. really, really short. Sorry, peoples! This chapter really did not want to cooperate! I'll do a longer one when it's my turn again! And now….. Thranduilion out!**

**DD's notes: Thanks for the reviews dudes! :) I's will update when next I's can, I have so many ideas bouncing around in my head... totally annoying! So stay tuned and yah! :D DD out bitches! **


	5. Moving On

Wello! :D

Thranduilion and I are cooking up a lot of angsty for you all and we believe we will be taking up the offer of Oropher torture *giggles insanely* *beat* Ahh! Should not have said that... *Harry Potter Reference*

* * *

Moving On

_Life is hard, the obstacles thrown at you not easily overcome, the hardest obstacle of all is being able to pick up the pieces and move on._

Lying in his bed in the healing halls, he doesn't understand, he can't understand, he doesn't really want to understand, because understanding means he has to accept and accepting being blind is something he doesn't think he'll ever be able to do.

He can hear her voice in his ears but he can not see her. Nature, the only mistress he's ever known, the only mistress he'll ever have seen with his eyes, eyes that will never see, eyes that will never glow with life again, eyes that are now pointless to have.

He sleeps every night, tossing and turning, he scares himself awake every night with his own screams and then he screams more when the darkness does not fade. He doesn't believe he can do this, doesn't think it's possible for him to move on from this, he knows it will kill him in the end.

His father wishes to hunt down the men who did this, wishes to murder them but he's reluctant to leave his son's bedside, he's torn. Thranduil, however, just wishes he could see.

* * *

Less than two weeks after the incident he is back in his own room, this is when the wandering at night starts. It takes him awhile to work out where everything in his room is and where the door is from those places, but he does it, from there he works out how far his room is from his father's room, the throne room, the kitchen, the outside and so on. He thinks he's starting to understand how to do this.

He's noticed also that his already wonderful hearing has gotten better and his other senses have improved to try to combat the weakness he now has.

He lies awake on his bed, it is early morning, he can hear the forest singing its morning songs. He sighs heavily, his eyes are open but he cannot see. He hears his fathers light footsteps before his father is even at his door and he hears the pulling of fabric as his father raises his arm to knock on the door.

"Adar." He says, just as his fathers hand reaches the door. Thranduil listens to the door opening and his father stepping in.

"How'd you know?" he asks, leaning against the door frame.

"My hearing has improved." Thranduil shrugs and does not move to leave his bed.

"Ah, well we are leaving now, ion nin. We will find the men who did this to you, they will pay." He says, Thranduil can hear the anger and need for revenge in his father's voice, he nods, it will do no good to tell his father that he doesn't care what happens to the men anymore, it won't do anything to tell his father he's forgiven the men, it will do no good to tell his father that their deaths will not bring back his sight and will only mean the men no longer breathe in this world.

"Be careful, Adar, I don't want them to hurt you too…" he says, slowly, quietly, the tang in his mouth from saying words he never thought he'd say, he'd always thought his father was invincible, had always thought his father would be there to protect him, he always thought nothing could hurt either of them, but now he wasn't so sure, now he realized that everything could be struck down, no matter how strong.

"Of course, ion nin, I will come back to you in one piece." Oropher replies with a smile and a nod of promise, a nod his son never sees. The King sighs, "Are you coming out?" he asks, he sees his son shake his head. "Alright. We will be back in a few days, don't tear the place apart… please?" he asks, almost begging.

Thranduil laughs "Of course not, Adar. Why would I ever dream of doing such a thing?" he says innocently, a smile in his voice. Oropher laughs too.

"Hmm, let's think… how about that time you…" he starts but Thranduil stops him.

"That was one time! One time! And I apologized to the cooks profusely and then did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen for a full week to make up for it!" he exclaims in exasperation. Oropher just laughs and backs out of the room.

"They never forgot… goodbye, ion nin." He says, closing the door and going out to the waiting men and horses.

When the door closes, Thranduil scowls. "I know they never forgot, I may not see their dirty looks at me anymore but I know they're there, I can feel them!" he says, sinking back into the soft bed. His eyes slip closed, as they always do nowadays, and he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

R&R, thanks for the reviews and stuffs guys. :)

I haven't replied to reviews or anything and probably won't because I'm a lazy person also, though, because ffn is being a biatch and not telling me when I have reviews, it also doesn't tell me if I've replied to said reviews already so at risk of spamming peoples inboxes... *runs away*

Thranduilion, you're up!


End file.
